The objective of the Computer Applications Core is to provide the Center's researchers with cost-effective access to a wide variety of computer services that are essential for conducting and disseminating quality science. The Core will provide: services related to installation, access, and operation of interconnective computer networks and telecommunications systems; development and implementation of customized computer programs; statistical consulting and instruction on the use of statistical software and data visualization packages; access to computerized media services; and repair of computers and peripheral devices. These services require the availability of individuals with high levels of expertise at a cost within the reach of typically spare research budgets. The Computer Applications Core is designed to meet these requirements.